Lisa Wilcox
| Place of birth = Columbia, Missouri, USA | Characters = Yuta | image2 = Yuta.jpg }} Lisa E. Wilcox is the actress who portrayed Yuta in the Star Trek: The Next Generation third season episode in . Hailing from Columbia, Missouri, USA, she studied theater at the University of California in Los Angeles. Wilcox is perhaps best known for playing Alice Johnson in the horror films A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master(1988) with Brooke Bundy and A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child(1989) with Michael Bailey Smith. She made her film debut in the 1984 cheerleader comedy Gimme an 'F , starring Daphne Ashbrook and Clyde Kusatsu. In 1987, Wilcox had a regular role on the soap opera General Hospital. In 1989, she made recurring appearances on Knots Landing, starring fellow TNG guest actress Melinda Culea. And in 1992, she starred as Missy Preston on the short-lived, live-action version of Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures. In addition to The Next Generation, the television shows in which Wilcox has guest-starred include Hardcastle & McCormick (1985, starring Brian Keith and Daniel Hugh Kelly), MacGyver (1987, with Lawrence Dobkin), Bodies of Evidence (1993, with Jennifer Hetrick and Jennifer Parsons), Murder, She Wrote (1994, with Robert Curtis Brown and Bruce Gray), Walker, Texas Ranger (1998, starring Noble Willingham), and Chicago Hope (1998, with Jeff Allin). Wilcox played the title role in the short film The All New Adventures of Chastity Blade (2000) and played Florence Henderson in the television movie Unauthorized Brady Bunch: The Final Days (2000). She can also be seen in the films Men Seeking Women (1997) and Watchers Reborn (1998). Between 2000 and 2007 Wilcox took an acting break and co-founded the jewelry and fashion company Toe Brights. http://www.toebrights.com/ More recently, Wilcox had a guest role in two episodes of the drama series Big Shots (2007, with Jessica Collins, Rick Scarry, and Wayne Thomas Yorke) and in the pilot episode of 's comedy series Harry's Law (2011, with Ivar Brogger), starred in the drama The Intruders (2009) and the science fiction thriller Savage (2009), was part of the main cast in the short horror series Fear Clinic (2009, co-starring Kane Hodder and produced by Bobbi Sue Luther), and completed the thriller Sebastian (2011, with Meg Foster). Other Trek connections * You Again? episode "Marry Me a Little" (1986) with Sharon Acker) * CBS Schoolbreak Special episode "Little Miss Perfect" (1987, with Victor Rivers) * Valerie episode "Life and Other Strangers" (1987, with Tom Hodges) * Bring Me the Head of Dobie Gillis (1988 TV movie, with William Schallert) * Hotel episode "Grand Designs" (1988, with Gracie Harrison) * Knots Landing ** Episode "Birds Do It, Bees Do It" (1989, with Vincent Schiavelli and Melanie Shatner) ** Episode "Giganticus II: The Revenge" (1989, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * Something Is Iut There episode "A Hearse of Another Color" (1989, with Gregory Sierra) * Boy Meets World ** Episode "Class Pre-Union" (1993, with Christine Healy) ** Episode "It's a Wonderful Night" (1994, with Jason Marsden) * Pacific Blue episode "Inside Straight" (1997, with Joseph Campanella) External links * LisaWilcox.com - official site * * * de:Lisa Wilcox es:Lisa Wilcox Wilcox, Lisa Wilcox, Lisa